A medical introducer is generally used to gain access to internal organs in order to introduce another medical device into the body. Within the scope of the present invention the other medical device may typically be a pressure sensor catheter inserted into arteries, inter alia to measure blood pressure within arteries, e.g. in coronary vessels, in order to detect and localize constrictions.
When such a measurement procedure is terminated the medical device is withdrawn, the introducer is maintained in place, and it is sometimes required to close and properly seal the artery. In that case a closing device may be inserted into the vessel in order to close the incision through the vessel wall.
Introducers from different manufacturers might vary considerably in shape, length, structure etc.
In particular the proximal end of the introducer may have very different structures.
During the above-described procedure when performing pressure measurements within the body there is an overall requirement, both from the patient and the physician, that the whole procedure should be as smooth as possible.
During insertion of a closing device it is considered important to be able to easily and correctly gain access to the lumen of the introducer in order to insert the closing device.